Telemetry data collected from network devices, such as routers and switches, may be used to improve network efficiency by providing insight into activities performed by the network devices. In general, telemetry data is pushed from a network device to a recipient by utilizing CPU cycles and resource bandwidth of the network device. Unfortunately, pushing telemetry data from the network device may negatively impact the performance of the network device due to relatively low CPU power and memory available for the network device. In this way, pushing telemetry data to multiple recipients may reduce operating efficiency of a resource constrained network device.